Outside Looking In
by astonishes
Summary: At a party, Troy learns the Sharpay hiding beneath the icy mask. Troypay, is there anything better?


**So, I'm back with another Troypay story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sharpay stood on the second story balcony that connected with her room. She looked over her massive backyard at the party. She spotted her 'friends'. She knew that they only put up with her becuase she was Ryan's sister. She watched as Gabriella said something and Ryan and Taylor laughed. Gabriella had ditched her nice girl mask and her true self came out. She was nice still but she was more the center of attention than normal.

Sharpay sighed. Her eyes then found Chad and Troy by the refreshments table. She quickly looked away as she saw that Troy was about to look at her. A minute later, she looked back at him just to connect with his eyes. They held the gaze for a minute until Troy looked away. Sharpay shook her head and let out a bitter laugh.

"Why look into the hard, cold eyes of an Ice Queen when you have the gorgeous, loving eyes of America's sweetheart?" Sharpay asked herself. She rolled her eyes at how stupid she sounded talking to herself; she didn't need anymore rumors about her being crazy going around.

She suddenly heard a round appluase go up. She looked down to find that Gabriella was dragging Troy on the makeshift stage to sing karaoke. She let out a silent chuckle as she saw Gabriella say something something quietly to Troy and Troy try to look okay with it. Gabriella didn't notice but Sharpay had; after years of acting, she was able to recognize when someone was pretending.

The soft melody of a song that Sharpay didn't recognize filled the air. She about gagged when she heard the sickly sweet voice of Gabriella drift up to her room. Sharpay let out a frustrated grunt. She then heard the faint voice of Troy. She secretly loved is voice but would never tell him that. She walked back into her room and slammed her balcony door shut, making the house slightly shake. She collapsed on her bed and screamed her anger into her pillow.

* * *

Troy stood at the refreshment table, talking to Chad, when he looked up at Sharpay standing on her balcony, watching the party. She had looked away when she saw Troy looking at her but looked at him again. Troy locked eyes with her and didn't see the coldness he usually saw when he looked at her; he saw lonliness and hurt, emotions that she was desperately trying to hide. Troy looked away, mentally shaking the passionate feelings that she had given him. 

Troy resumed his conversation with Chad, only to be interuptted a minute later. Gabriella came bouncing up to him, Ryan and Taylor not far behind.

"Troy, sweetie, they want us to sing for them!" Gabriella happily exclaimed.

"But, Gabi, I'm not sure-" He began but was cut off by Gabriella clapping her hands together.

"Let's go!" Gabriella said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the stage. _Start of Something New_, the song they sang together on vacation, began to play. He smiled slightly at the memory and began singing the familiar tune. When it was Gabi's turn, he noticed she wasn't as reserved as she was when they first sang it. She was belting it as much as she could, and while she sounded amazing, Troy couldn't get over the fact that she was showing off. Sure, her voice was great but she didn't have to brag about it. He shrugged the feeling off and finished the song. Just as the applause was about to begin, Troy heard the slamming of a door and a quiet scream come from Sharpay's room.

* * *

Sharpay let go of her pillow. She looked in her vanity mirror; her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her hair was slightly messed up, and her mascara was running down her face. 

"Gorgeous," She replied sarcastically to herself. She stood up and went to her bathroom. She wiped her face and took off her make-up. She changed into her favorite sweats and tanktop. She grabbed a sweatshirt from Ryan's room and pulled her hair up. She smiled slightly at her reflection. She enjoyed being comfortable more than she enjoyed being in those outfits she always wore. But, as her father always said, "We Evans must always look our best."

"And sweats are not our best," Sharpay said aloud to her reflection. She let out a sour laugh at how much her father relied on appearance but was always half-drunk. "How lovely our dear father is," She replied sarcatically to herself.

She looked around her room for something to occupy herself with. She heard more appluase from outside and figured people were still singing. She rolled her eyes as she grabed her acoustic guitar and flopped on her bed. She strummed a few chords but got bored. She spotted her stereo in the opposite corner and ran over to it. She quickly grabbed her favorite CD and pressed play; it always calmed her down.

Ashley Tisdale's song, _Positivity, _blared through the speakers, unheard by the party-goers outside. She danced around to the upbeat tune and soon forgot her anger. She was all smiled by the end of the song and awaited the next song. _Suddenly, _her second favotire song, began playing. She listened to the words and walked over to her bed. She picked up her quitar and began playing the familiar tune.

_Suddenly I am infront of the lights,  
Everything I'm feeling is scary and beautiful at the same time.  
Everyday I try just to breathe,  
I wanna show, the whole world, the truth inside of me._

_Suddenly people know my name,  
Suddenly everything has changed,  
Suddenly I feel so alive,  
In the blink of an eye,  
My dreams begin to run._

She skipped to her favorite part of the song; the emotional peak. She always felt as if it connected to her in someway.

_Suddenly I am center stage,  
Suddenly I am not afraid,  
Suddenly believe again,  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now,  
As my dreams begin to rain,  
I wanna say love me for me,  
What's inside,  
I will be positive,  
Not run away,  
So much for you,  
This is life._

She stopped playing and wiped at the tears that had begun streaming down her face. She began playing a different song.

_You don't know my name,  
You don't know, anything about me,  
I tried to play nice,  
I wanna be in your game...

* * *

Troy walked up the stairs. After seeing Sharpay slam the door, he knew she was mad. But after seeing the sadness in her eyes, he felt the urge to talk to her. He trodded the familiar path to Sharpay's room and was about to knock when he heard someone playing the guitar and singing. He opened the door as quietly as he could and was surprised to find Sharpay sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face, strumming the guitar and singing. Her voice her was melodic; not the normal tune she always sang with at the school auditions. She was singing with such passion and emotion that Troy was surprised her voice was as perfect as it was. _

_You don't know how it feels,  
To be outside the crowd,  
You don't know what it's like,  
T__o be left out,  
And you don't know how it feels,  
To be your own best friend,  
On the outside looking in._

She put down the guitar and started quietly sobbing. Troy was surprised at the change of emotion.

"That was...amazing. That was simply amazing," Troy said, walking into her room and standing in front of her. She looked up at him with watery eyes. She wiped at them furiously; trying to get rid of any trace that she had been crying.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?" She asked coldly.

"Just admiring your voice. How come you don't sing like that at school?" He asked, unintimidaded.

"Because...I don't know. I never really liked my voice," Sharpay said, forgetting to use her frosty voice.

"Why? It's absolutely beautiful, Sharpay," Troy said, sitting next to her on her bed. She looked unfazed.

"Thanks, Troy," She said, slightly blushing.

"Did you just call me Troy?" He teased.

"Shut up bonehead," She said, sending him a playful glare. He feigned hurt and they both giggled.

"You know, I didn't know you played the guitar," He said, picking up the guitar and strummed the strings. "I can play some myself."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Nope," He said, laughing. He became serious. "Why were you crying when you sang that song?"

"You mean _Outside Looking In_?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess," He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess...I guess it just relates to how I feel sometimes," She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all you guys ever see is the Ice Queen," She sighed bitterly. "I mean, it's the only I show, but everyone should know that even Ice Queens have hearts. And I can hear what you guys say and it hurts. But when Gabriella came and you guys won the lead roles, I started softening up. But you still refused to accept the new me. You held onto the Ice Queen me. You guys were your own clique and I felt that I was always my own best friend; always on the outside looking in."

Troy listened intently. He realsied that she was right; they never did really accept her. And while they tried to pretend they did, she had seen right through them. "I'm sorry," He said.

"I know," She said, looking at him. He looked at her. He always knew that she was hot, but now it felt he was looking at her for the first time. She was beautiful. She didn't have the glitzy outfit she always wore on; but she looked gorgeous.

"You know you look really pretty right now?" He said, instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth.

She laughed. "Troy, I'm in sweatpants and a hoodie. I have no make-up on and my hair's a mess. But thank you anyway," She said.

"No, I'm serious. You don't need the glitz; you're naturally beautiful. I like you this way," He said.

She blushed. She looked up, about to say something, but was cut off by Troy giving her a kiss. It was gentle and slow, but she could feel the emotions he was giving her. She smiled and broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes and they both laughed. She tackled him to the bed in a hug, both still laughing. His arms were wrapped around her and he was surprised at how perfect they felt together. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Troy Bolton, you are cheesier than a block of gouda," Sharpay teased.

"Sharpay Evans, so are your comebacks," Troy teased back. She rested her head on his chest and he tucked it under his chin. He smiled at the feeling of happiness he felt.

Sharpay smiled to herself. She would've never thought that she would end up with Troy Bolton, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So, did you like it? It's my first HSM story in a while and the only HSM oneshot I have ever written. The idea popped into my head and just took off. I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell what you liked and if you want, what you didn't. :)**

**-Rachel!**


End file.
